


Her Love

by wlw0with0reader



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Babygirl Female Reader, Daddy Kink, Daddy Lena Luthor, Daddy Lena x Babygirl Female Reader, Daddy Lena x Female Reader, Dom Lena Luthor, Dominant Lena Luthor, F/F, Plus sized female reader, Submissive Female Reader, Top Lena Luthor, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:02:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24836590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlw0with0reader/pseuds/wlw0with0reader
Summary: Lena and plus sized reader with some jealousy
Relationships: Lena Luthor/Female Reader, Lena Luthor/Reader
Kudos: 104





	Her Love

She never ceased to amaze you with her soul. Lena was currently speaking with Jess about tonight's charity gala and occassionally she'd look up at you with the smile she reserved specifically for you. Weeks had gone into planning the event, and you were excited as she was. 

You gave her a kiss on the cheek so to not disturb her phone call but she quickly stopped you by pulling you closer. The look in her eyes was the kind she'd give you letting you know Daddy didn't want you leaving to get ready without a proper kiss even if you were just going down the hall to do so. You leaned down to give her a kiss but that wasn't enough. 

"Jess, I'll see you tonight. Thank you."

Lena waited for Jess to answer before ending the call. 

"Baby girl, why do you insist on getting ready without me?"

"I'm sorry, Daddy. I just didn't want to get in the way of your phone call."

Lena patted her lap gesturing for you to come sit and who were you to refuse your Daddy?

"You could never get in the way ever. Nothing and no one is more important to me than you, baby girl."

Lena paused to make sure you understood. 

"I'm sorry, Daddy."

"There's no need for you to apologize. I promise you, that even when I'm in meetings, on the phone, you will always come first to me. I love you, baby girl."

"I love you too, Daddy."

You give Daddy some kisses and gently lift yourself off of her but again she stops you.

"We have three hours before we have to leave for the gala. You've been such a good baby girl these past few weeks. As much as I want to take you all night long, I can't. However, once we return home tonight, we can spend the rest of the night and the next two days here at home together."

"Really, Daddy? You can take off two whole days?"

"Really, baby girl. Jess already cleared my schedule."

You were beaming from ear to ear. It had been several weeks since Daddy had any time off, and now this. Daddy interrupts your thoughts by kissing you again and all feels right in the world. 

* * *

You glance at Jess who smiles and mouths to you, "Two more hours." 

You can't help but blush. Jess knew you went to these events for Lena but after thirty minutes, Lena would have to go mingle and she always apologized to you. Yet, you aways told Lena it wasn't her fault. She had to talk to potential donors. And Jess would keep you company for a while but you couldn't expect her to stay with you for the rest of the night when she had her own girlfriend in attendance. You were so happy for them both. 

You turn around to get some more drinks and apologize for almost running into Veronica Sinclair. 

"You know, it's quite interesting to see you on her arm or rather as her plus one for the evening, seeing as how technically she's all across on the other side of the room."

Your eyes face toward the ground.

"I'm not with her for the money."

"Oh, I know. She could always see through those who did. You must be a good girl in bed for her. Does she treat you right?"

Veronica tilts your chin up.

"You look gorgeous even though I've never had a submissive who was plus size."

"Oh, I'm not....Lena is the only one..."

"Shh, baby girl. You see, if you were mine, I wouldn't be focusing on these old investors, I'd be focusing on the number of times I could get you to beg me to let you cum."

Veronica moves closer to you until she's practically guiding you to a more selcuded table. When did that happen? Your heart was fluttering and not in the good way it did whenever you were with Lena. You felt at unease. 

"I should go ahead and find Lena. Thank you for keeping me company."

"Nonsense, Y/N. I haven't exactly kept you company until you wake up in my arms after I've fucked you unto oblivion. Now don't make a scene. We want this event to go well for Lena, don't we? I mean she's come so far in rebuilding the Luthor name into something far more good than what her own mother and brother could ever do. Do you want your little outburst to mar any of that goodness?"

Your heart sank. Of course you didn't want reporters to go back into being hyenas and attacking Lena. Just like she protected you as your Daddy, you protected her as her baby girl. You sat back down hoping no one saw anything.

"Good girl. Very obedient."

Veronica spends some time looking at you.

"I wonder what you're like in bed, Y/N. I wonder if you're the kind to try to hide your moans or if you're the kind who doesn't give a damn if anyone hears the pleasure you're receiving. Here is my offer to you. You come home with me tonight and I promise to give you 500 days of all your desires being fulfilled."

"No, thank you. Lena takes care of me and she loves me."

"Oh you sweet little thing. You think your her only girl? What could she possibly see in you?"

"Don't answer that, Y/N."

Your eyes snap up to see Lena who offers you her hand which you gladly take. Lena pulls you to her side and puts you slightly behind her. 

"Leave."

"Fine. Y/N, just remember my offer stands." 

Veronica is followed by two security guards while Lena is shaking with anger.

"I'm sorry, Daddy. I didn't want to ruin this event."

You held back the tears. You had wanted tonight to go perfectly, and you hoped you hadn't ruined all the hard work that went into this event.

"We're going home, my love. We'll discuss things. But for now, know that I am not upset with you." 

* * *

Neither of you say anything as Lena gently takes off your clothes piece by piece after she's drawn you a bath. She makes sure you get in after she's settled and starts to scrub you. She kisses you on the back of your neck.

You sigh in contentment. You had been missing this kind of intimacy, and with how the stress seemed to be leaving Lena, she missed this as well. Lena started to shampoo your hair and you felt absolute bliss.

* * *

Hours after you made love, Lena broke the silence.

"Baby girl, I'm sorry I wasn't there right away. Jess had seen Veronica direct you somewhere else and....make no mistake she won't be bothering you ever again. She has been a thorn to my side ever since boarding school but tonight was unacceptable. Y/N, you are the only woman in my life. No one else comes close. I don't want you thinking that I want to propose to you right now because of what happened tonight. I had it all planned for next week. But Veronica and everyone needs to know you are mine and only mine just like I am yours and only yours. Will you marry me, Y/N?"

You see Lena and think that you have never seen her so vulnerable until now. She's trusting you just like you have always trusted her.

"Yes, Daddy. I'll marry you."

And her grin is worth it all as she silences your worries and insecurities. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send requests on here or my tumblr wlw-with-reader.tumblr.com


End file.
